wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Fortis Antiquum Smith
Academic and Personal Career Fortis is one of the original members of the Dark Hunters; a group of extraordinarily powerful witches and wizards tasked with guarding the realms from temporal incursions. Founded in 425 BC, the Dark Hunters use multi-spatial chronomancy to protect the timelines from any evil, dictators to demons and worse, who seek to disrupt the multiverse. Their members specialize in arcane magic, science, tracking, hunting, and battle tactics. Little is known about Fortis’ life in the ancient world, but because of his exposure to chronomancy he has lived over four millenia. Due to Fortis’ interactions with multiple parallel universes it is difficult to ascertain which events occur to which individual Fortis. In an effort to keep the multiverse organized, the realms are numbered based on subtle micro-variations in the fundamental constants of that universe. If a universe‘s constants deviate too far then life cannot form, which happens in the vast majority of the universes. But even in multitude of life-bearing realms slight variations in the fundamental physical constants can exist and these minuscule changes are how the Dark Hunters determine which universes they are in, like a ‘fingerprint’. It is the Fortis from realm 15 who seems to be the most active with the Dark Hunters, but other versions of Fortis do exist, have interacted with each other. One ability Fortis seems to have across all timelines is the unique talent of sensing strengths and weaknesses in his teammates and specifically designing tactics to take advantage of those strengths and mitigate weaknesses. His ability to use almost any team and develop a plan to successfully accomplished mission objectives is unparalleled in the history. In essence, he is a genius in the area of small force operations and is the greatest special force team commander across the multiverse. Due to the nature of their mission and the dangers of multi-spatial chronomancy these Dark Hunters work exclusively alone or in small groups. Fortis acts as a field commander to these small groups and can quickly form a cohesive unit out of almost any set of individuals. He also makes the tough decisions: sacrificing hundreds in an attempt to save billions. Although very loyal to his team, he is willing to make the sacrifices needed for the greater good Personal Life Because Fortis travels inter-dimensionally he comes into contact with many versions of himself. Below is a list of events and abilities known to be true some versions of Fortis. * Little is known about Fortis’ academic career even in the universes where he traveled to attend Hogwarts. other than he is known to be a Gryffindor. Any further information has been sealed by the Ministry of Mysteries most likely at the direction of some version of Fortis. * After graduation Fortis excelled at Auror training, had a remarkable record as an Auror, and showed great proficiency towards leadership; eventually being asked to rewrite the Auror field operations manual. * Fortis is an accomplished swordsman. * Coming to Hogwarts on an undercover assignment, Fortis at first worked as a substitute teacher but was eventually hired to teach Advanced Ancient Magic Theory and Chronomancy. * Fortis likes Professor Thorne’s taste in music. * During Argon’s attack Fortis took a team and flanked Argon’s army causing chaos in their back lines and greatly mitigating the battle’s overall casualties. * Fortis is skilled in the rare and strange art of bibliomancy; able to communicate with books and journals using magic. * Fortis’ parents, who had been very close to Fortis, were killed by DeathEaters. The details of this crime are unknown, but their deaths sent Fortis into a spiraling depression. Although he showed no outward signs of struggle Fortis’ emotions were in shambles. He took a leave of absence from his position as Auror and traveled, hoping to find peace, but to no avail. Seeking relief, he even contemplated suicide, and was about to make the attempt, when he was found by a DeathEater who promised to give Fortis the means to take his revenge. Blinded by his depression, Fortis agreed, and this ‘mentor’ rebuilt him: emotionally, physically, intellectually. Unknown to Fortis his mentor did not have his best interest at heart. Fortis was meant to be the first of an elite force of Death Eaters- powerful, agile, and obedient. Fortis’ body and soul were trained in the manipulation of the basic elements: aeromancy, pyromancy, geomancy, and electromancy. Additionally, Fortis could draw upon dark magic to steal the soul of another, and keep it temporarily inside of him, amplifying Fortis’ already impressive array of skills. Unaware of this new power, Fortis accidentally killed the only other person who his mentor had recruited to be ‘rebuilt’. His mentor, deciding that rebuilding two at once was too dangerous, worked only with Fortis from that point on. * Fortis is a powerful Legilimens, able to reach into even the strongest of minds. * Fortis can effectively wield the forbidden Imperius Curse. * Fortis can sense Magical Energy use not only in the present but also in the future. * Changing the circadian rhythm of his body, Fortis has the ability to cast incredibly powerful Invisibility spells on himself and others rendering them virtually undetectable. However, the spell takes a good deal of time to properly cast and cannot be used effectively in a fight. * Fortis was trained in both dual wielding and wandless magic. He particularly excelled at fighting with two wands and is one of the most proficient duel wielders in history. * In time, other Death Eaters, who knew of Fortis and his ‘rebuilding’, grew fearful of the mentor’s plan and Fortis’ power. They attacked, desiring to take by force the knowledge gained from Fortis’ change. Fortis fought valiantly but could not defend his mentor against such an unexpected onslaught. Although Fortis killed five of the attackers and watched as the others fled, his mentor lay dead at his feet, and Fortis was critically injured. * Fortis, disgusted by the Death Eater’s lack of respect for life, was distraught by all the pain and evil in the world. He vowed vengeance on the Death Eaters. * Fortis believes very strongly in the four pillars of leadership: accountability, respect, servanthood, and responsibility. * Fortis has two necklaces that strengthen his already impressive skills. An owl necklace which enhances the distance over which his legilimency functions, and a lapis necklace that ensures he hears only the truth. * Fortis asked his brother, Sir Frederick Alfred Smith, to keep watch over a boy named Nathaniel Dodson, saying he was the foretold prodigy’ (sicut praedixit Esaias praecedente prodigio). The Twins - Wand lore When Fortis first began his tenure with the dark hunters he had a single wand that was Aspen wood with a dragon heart string core, 12 ½" and reasonably supple flexibility. This was more than sufficient until a certain battle with a being in Realm 138 broke his wand and left him wandless. This forced Fortis to learn wandless and incantationless magic over the period of centuries. While he excelled in both, he missed using a wand. Main wand - 24" Iron wood solid core On one of his missions he learned of a wand that was unlike any other. It had no core but was unusually long and thick at the base. It was meant to be wielded by a larger being for in its hands this particular wand was small. This started a quest to find that wand leading Fortis on a multiverse journey to find the clues leading to the hiding place of the wand as it had been stolen from its wielder leaving that being defenseless. Once the wand was acquired it was immediately hidden away in another realm as its power was one that allowed that wizard to be unequaled and unchallenged. Lore has it that this being was from a realm that included Odar which is Fortis' original home in Realm 15. The natives of that area were 13' in height. They were a peaceful people. The being of that realm had no desire to cause any chaos. In fact was more neutral and sought balance. It was a dark wizard that wanted that wand for his own so he could rule that realm. During a battle between the peace lover and the dark wizard the dark wizard won the fight. The dark wizard grabbed the wand and gloated over his victory for a few days not testing but leaving the wand in his quarters. Fortunately someone stole it and ran it out of the realm. Hidden away in a secret chamber in another realm, Fortis found this first wand after going through a series of tests and traps that were both magic and non magic. Sealed in a case Fortis had to recite an incantation that told both the case and the wand that he who comes for the wand is of good report and will not use for evil. Fortis began to train with it as a single wand. As he worked with it, his magic became much more focused and deadly. His strikes seemed amplified and much more intense than his first wand that he lost. He decided to keep this awkwardly bulky and overly long wand since it saved him on more than one occasion. It has since always stayed on his person as his main wand. The Broken Twin - 18" Iron Wood solid core. Once a wand breaks it is supposed to be useless. Fortis learned of a wand that had broken and was still energized but unstable. After researching and working with Osgar O'Brian on the lore translations, Fortis traveled to an obscure realm that had less than desirable beings in it. Beings that were feral in nature. This caused Fortis to wonder how any being would have even known magic; much less have access to a wand that could work after being broken. Through much research and many fights, Fortis came across the wielder of this broken wand to find it was true that it had uncontrollable magic in it. Through a very damaging fight of both wielders and the environment around them, Fortis was able to exact a strike on the enemy; dropping them and relieving them of that broken wand. Upon his return he and Osgar went to work on how to make best use of it. Fortis noticed that as a stand alone there was just no way to control it no matter how hard he concentrated on his ability to wield. He noticed that the core of his main wand and this broken wand were the same and haad similar feel to their magic intensity. He decided to test a theory and added his main wand to his primary hand and the unstable wand to his off hand. Using it as a shield wand he was able to fend off any strike thrown at him even from talented dual wielders like Balefyre and other master duelists. The Main wand is still able to fire through the shield wands casting making Fortis a seriously deadly opponent. Fortis decided that his style of dual wielding would never compete for sport even in death matches as he had a decidedly unfair advantage. However, when it came to missions, he unleashed whatever power necessary to complete his mission at hand. In some cases he only needed to show up, in some he brought the realm close to destruction to destroy the beings laying siege to the realm. No mater the call, the twins were enough to finish all foes save one..."him" To this day, he calls them "The Twins." They are the mainstay of his arsenal of dual wand wielding magic. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors